


Spider Romances

by Cornholio4



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot collection, Suggestions welcome, also on fanfictio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A series of oneshots pairing Spider-Man with various females from Marvel, DC and Video Games. Suggestions welcome.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Lana Baumgartner/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Black Canary

Peter Parker was now in his mid 20s and had been Spider-Man for about a decade and he had definitely had his ups and downs in his life ever since he had gotten his powers. But he thought he had it all down right now and his life was now together, so to speak.

He was living in an apartment he shared with his girlfriend and had gotten a job at the Horizon Lab, founded and run by one of his science heroes Max Modell.

Right now he was resting in his bed having a lie in since the previous night was spent fighting the Taskmaster who was leading a mercenary squad in trying to steal projects from a SHIELD safehouse. It was a challenge having to fight someone who was not only a skilled enough mercenary to be able to take on superhumans but was able to copy someone's fighting style.

Luckily he had help from his girlfriend who came by to help.

He opened his eyes and saw said girlfriend smiling at him wearing a black bathrobe and he Peter could see her beautiful face and blonde hair. Dinah Drake the older vigilante superheroine Black Canary who fought crime with her super powered canary cry inherited from her mother the first Black Canary along with her strength and strong fighting style.

"Looks like you woke up before me Dinah, as well as having a shower done before me." Peter commented as he got up but Dinah giggled as she shook her head.

"Oh no Peter, I was looking through my old clothes and I found something in particular that I decided I wanted to show you. Let this dress up session be something you won't forget." Dinah told him as she got took off the bathrobe and Peter was amazed.

She was wearing a white sleeveless and backless wedding leotard and white wedding boots along with her usual fishnet stockings. She smirked at his reaction as he was looking at her muscles and how it was similar to her usual outfit but somehow different. She was making poses for Peter, enjoying her boyfriend's adorable embarrassment.

"It was my wedding outfit when I married Oliver, had to rip off the back to fight when villains interrupted our wedding. Still fights quite well... what do you think?" Dinah asked as Peter knew she had been previously married to Oliver Queen the vigilante known as the Green Arrow.

"...Wow..." Peter just wondered as he was at a loss for words for how she looked in it. "Isn't it another reminder that you are living in this apartment for me when you were married to a billionaire..." Peter asked and didn't react to his Spider-Sense as Dinah used one of her signature kicks to his stomach.

She shook her head and Peter gave an apologetic look as Dinah had told him that she was over Oliver (them being now amicable exes) and that she loved Peter how he was. "Well anyway, glad you like it as I want to see how I look in this again and make sure I look my best before I have to put it on again." Dinah told him and Peter got to the cupboard to start getting dressed.

"Wait, what do you mean having to put it on again? Are you doing a wedding magazine photoshoot?" Peter asked and Dinah shook her head while thinking that of course Peter would be clueless enough not to get the hint.

"I mean when I wear it when the times comes for our wedding." Dinah replied and Peter paused and Dinah smirked determined to have some more fun. "In fact why wait? Why not you put on your best suit, call a few friends over and you can call your friend Nightcrawler to officiate it." Dinah suggested and Peter looked like he was about to shut down.

"Of course I am kidding..." Dinah chuckled and Peter sighed as he took the chance to put his arm around her waist. Dinah looked up at him as they then kissed.

"Not that I don't love seeing you like this, how about you get changed? I don't want anyone coming in and wondering if we just got back from a Vegas wedding in record time." Peter told her and Dinah laughed.


	2. Black Cat

Felicia Hardy was born into a privileged family; her parents were well off and well liked. Her father Walter Hardy had been previously a known cat burglar called the Black Cat until he helped the FBI to catch a mob boss and in exchange for his help they had made a new identity for him in New York. He discarded his previous identity and had his death faked; to the public John Hardesky the Black Cat was dead.

At her private schools; she meanly stayed clear of the spoilt snobs that consisted of her fellow classmates, she had excelled in her studies as well as having been a star gymnast and in her martial arts classes. In high school she had learned of the new superpowered vigilante Spider-Man and despite the bad press some news outlets gave him and the cobbled together costume; Felicia thought he was cool.

She couldn't help but overhear some especially arrogant and spoilt students bragging about the illegal and corrupt methods their parents were making money in the professions and it made her mad. After some time and late in her years at high school she decided to do something about it.

Donning a white wig, goggles, a black cat suit and her father's old gadgets she had gone out and broke into their places of business and mansion stealing evidence and hacking into their computers to take their funds. She had distributed the funds to victims and poor people's account anonymously as well as giving the evidence to all sorts of authorities and news outlets.

Her parents were not exactly thrilled with her but knowing she would always sneak out if she tried to stop her, just told her to be careful.

She was in glee looking at the solemn and angry looks of the usually arrogant students who lost most of their fortunes and their families' reputation was hit by the scandals it got. Those who had corrupt politicians for parents had to resign in disgrace and the business ones were in danger of being kicked out of their companies and going bankrupt. Whether or not they would get into prison due to the leaked evidence, their lives had been ruined.

She had ran into Spider-Man and was quite pleased to see him even if he tried to stop her due to her methods, she was quite flirty with him and they ended up teaming up and becoming sort of partners. She had mellowed out of on the breaking and entering methods and was helping him fight street crime.

Years later during her second year at college, one of the new first years was Peter Parker a cute looking clumsy dork who got in thanks to a special scholarship due to how gifted he was. Some looked down on him due to his poor upbringing but she was nice to him.

She began talking to him during their free time at college and found himself quite amusing and charming in how much of a stupid dork he was. Plus flustering him was quite fun. They had hung out together getting coffee during talks of how their lives were like. After some get togethers Peter asked her out on an official date and that was where they had shared their first kiss.

They had begun dating and Felicia knew she was quite happy with Peter, but that had the side effect of her team ups with Spider-Man began becoming more awkward as she continued her usual playful flirting. It was supposed to be in fun but she felt uneasy about it and she could tell Spider-Man was as well.

While she really liked Spider-Man, she was now in a relationship with a guy that she really loved and didn't want to jeopardize it. After some time she decided that the next time that she sees Spider-Man, she will have to tell him that he had better not get his hopes up of their partnership becoming more than that as she now had a serious boyfriend.

She had gotten changed into her Black Cat uniform and went downtown when she got reports of a fight Spider-Man was having with a foe of his called the Rhino. She looked down and was quite shocked to see that Spider-Man had taken quite a beating and had one of the eye visors of his mask broken.

She then got down and used a flash grenade to distract Rhino so Spider-Man could use a device to disable the Rhino's armor. She then saw he was tried out from the fight and then helped them up and escorted him to an alleyway and they hid in the open door to an apartment.

She would let him recover and gather his strength before having the talk with him, Spider-Man got his strength back and looked at her so she could see his mask and thanked her. The hole where the broken visor was supposed to be, was showing his eye and the area around it.

No way...

By instinct she then quickly unmasked him without him having time to stop her and she was shocked as she got a good look of his face, "Peter Parker?" She quietly whispered not sure if she could believe it.

Her boyfriend was Spider-Man, she was worrying about if she was cheating on her boyfriend with himself? This was too much...

Peter began flustering as he snatched his mask back and put it on, he then began begging her not to say anything but was frozen as Felicia took off her goggles and wig to reveal her blonde hair."Felicia?" He asked quietly not knowing how to react and she chuckled.

She put her own wig and goggles back on as they took a moment to comprehend it, they decided to go out of the apartment before anyone sees them and they took a moment to reflect this. They had met up and gotten into a relationship with eachother without knowing that they were already partners.

They said they would meet up as eachother later and go over this in more detail, Peter said he would need time to relax and fix his mask anyway. They said their goodbyes and left with Felicia wondering what this means now, maybe now she can now without guilty continue her playful banter with Spider-Man.

Maybe she should kiss him in public and become New York's new super power couple?


	3. Bombshell

It was a new school year for 16 year old Peter Parker and he walked into his first day back from the summer ready for what this new school year will take him. During the summer last year he had gained Spider powers after being bitten by a genetically enhanced spider during an expo he was attending at Empire State University. After a tragic incident involving his Uncle Ben; he had put together a costume and equipment and became the new masked street Superhero known as Spider-Man.

During the year he had done rescues, defeated criminals and definitely had his fair share of Villain fights and adventures. He had to deal with criticisms from some media groups; he had been framed for a murder by a costumed copycat and had to dodge a police task force before catching the real killer a month later and even if he did have a date for the homecoming dance he wouldn't have been able to go because he spent that afternoon and night trying to catch the Vulture.

When he got home he got another lecture from Aunt May for staying out later than normal; because he had to secretly go out and be Spider-Man.

He walked in but found there were mutterings about a new brown haired girl that would be transferring to her class; she was nervously waving to people ignoring the whispers and talks behind her backs. Peter wasn't happy and asked what the gossip was about; someone told him that apparently word got out is that she will be attending Midtown after being granted probation for being a juvenile criminal.

Peter was taken aback but in their first class they were seated together and she looked down; Peter decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and warmly introduced himself to her. "Lana Baumgartner; thanks for being the first student here treating me like a hardened criminal." The girl introduced herself to Peter with a small smile and Peter was happy to give her a good first impression.

The rest of the day went well and Peter walked out and saw a group of people pointing and laughing at Lana with her head down. Peter glared at them and tried to catch up to her as she ran out the gates and went to an alleyway.

He walked in to see her fuming and blasted fiery energy at a wall making Peter gasp; Lana turned and became panicked. "Sorry about what you Peter... I hope you don't think I am a monster..." Lana muttered and Peter calmed her down saying he was just startled. "Please keep this quiet Peter; I don't think the probation and social workers will be happy to learn about me using my powers like this..." Lana muttered and Peter wondered if this had anything to do with how she got her reputation as a juvenile criminal.

"You see my Mum was a low class criminal but owed some powerful people money; to repay her debt she agreed to be a test subject to an experiment which gave her these fiery powers. At the time she didn't know that she was pregnant so when I was born I got these powers too. Mum home schooled me until I was old enough and had me be her partner for a crime spree." Lana explained and Peter was shocked that she had experiments done when she was in the womb.

Plus he was appalled to learn that she had roped her into a life of crime as well; letting her continue Lana went on "She had us use costumes and called us the Bombshells. Months ago we came to New York but our villain spree was thwarted and we got arrested. The courts decided that I was a victim of bad parental influence so Mum got sent to prison and I was sent to be raised straight by my grandmother; apparently Mum left her on bad terms. She enrolled me in Midtown and I hoped to start fresh but it appears people know that I am here on probation; even if they don't know the specifics." Lana continued on and Peter put a comforting hand on her shoulder which she smiled at.

"Hope I can give it time so people can move on and the probation officers don't get on my case too much about using my powers because I am hoping I could maybe be a Superhero. Mum discouraged me from liking them but I can't help it." Lana said and Peter was thinking that it means that he might be for much longer the only Superhero in Midtown. "Hope Spider-Man doesn't judge me too harshly if I do since he was the one who beat us." Lana said and Peter paused upon hearing this.

Did he really?

"I am sure Spider-Man wouldn't judge others wanting to make start over, plus you fought Spider-Man?" Peter asked and Lana showed him a video on her phone. It showed him as Spider-Man fighting Lana and an older brown haired woman in black goggles, costumes with black lines and white coats. Lana's costume was purple while her mother's was orange.

Peter vaguely remembered this; to be honest on more than one occasion he had to take down several seemingly one note villains that he never had to fight again except for maybe a few other times. They included the White Rabbit, the Trapster, the Ringer, Boomerang and others. The Shocker was among those except he kept getting out and he kept having to fight him. After a while they all kind of blended together.

Peter and Lana said their goodbyes and said to meet up later; they ended up becoming friends to whispers form the other students. Soon it all died down and those waiting for those Lana to ship up and be a criminal again became impatient and just gave up.

After a few weeks Peter was invited to come visit Lana at her grandmother's house on a Saturday afternoon; Mrs Baumgartner greeted him happily saying Lana needed the positive influence she can get to stay clear of the path her mother set for her. Apparently she had heard stories of the nice boy her granddaughter had befriended who was a top science model student even if a habit of getting to classes late. Peter didn't know what to think.

Mrs Baumgartner said that she was going out for a few hours for an appointment.

Peter walked up the stairs and after knocking on Lana's bedroom; he was let in and was stunned to see Lana in her Bombshell outfit. "What do you think? I admit that I put it on from time to time to see if I can use it if I decide to be a Superhero; Grandma doesn't totally approve but hasn't vocally gone against it since I bet she thinks me fantasizing about being a Superhero could help me stay off Mum's path." Lana explained and Peter thought she looked pretty.

"I know we are teenagers but you want to play pretend? You could play the role of my crush on a civilian and I save your life with you thanking me with a kiss..." Lana asked deciding to play with him by using a flirty tone. Peter was red and carelessly dropped his backpack which wasn't zipped up and his Spider-Man suit came out.

Lana looked towards it and Peter quickly gave a story about him bringing over Cosplay, they heard a phone alert and got the news that there was a robbery by Mysterio. Peter definitely had to fight him before; a former special effects man who used his special effects skills and hologram technology to try and fake a career as a Superhero before Peter beat him.

Peter quickly said he had got to and Lana tried to follow but saw him ran through the door and to an alleyway and Spider-Man went web slinging through. Lana thought that of course she would unknowingly befriend the Superhero who stopped her and her Mum.

Peter looked and saw Mysterio in his green bodysuit; purple cloak and fishbowl helmet was using holograms of dragons to distract the civilians so he could make robberies. He was about to make work of the floating hologram devices before he saw them come on flame. He looked and saw Lana there smirking at him.

He was surprised but snapped out of it to take down Mysterio with a punch to the head which knocked him and his helmet over. There were people taking pictures and videos as Lana kissed Peter on the cheek of the mask. " _Sorry about that Peter..._ " Lana whispered to her and Peter decided later he would quit the act trying to act like he wasn't Spider-Man.

There were talks of Spider-Man's newest partner being the Junior Bombshell; it seemed for her privacy the New York Police was not releasing her identity or the arrest records keeping it secret. Peter met up with Lana who said she got a lecture from her Mum and the probation board contacted saying judging on circumstances they will overlook her use of powers and her old costume; Lana said that they had all but said she would be unofficially allowed as long as she wasn't doing any crimes so Spider-Man was unofficially her probation officer when in costume.

As Bombshell started being seen Spider-Man, Peter and Lana started going out on dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to do this next for Superboy19; recommend checking out the story by them Everyone Loves Spider-Man on Fanfiction.


End file.
